msp_hacker_huntersfandomcom-20200213-history
Cult1313
Cult1313 is a hacker first discovered by Dragon Gal MSP ,Browniee102, and NeveahIMVU on Canadian MSP. Dragon's Story It was around 2:00 pm, ET, and Dragon was checking her Skype. The first thing she saw was Neveah's messages, and several of them. "Why did you block me?" "This isn't funny" and several more messages. Dragon responded with a single question mark, in which Neveah asked "Why did you block me on MSP?" Dragon was confused and replied, "I didn't! Wait, I did?" Neveah's reply made her turn inside out: "Then somebody hacked you." Dragon rushed onto her account, and found that several users had been blocked. Not only that, but several threatening messages had been sent to the blocked users. The scariest conversation was with Nicole about a free VIP giveaway, and how she won! However, this quickly escalated to a "Give me all of your accounts now" situation. Another message exchange was with >!Raina<, this one was just asking to use her account for a video. Luckily, >!Raina!< said no to this offer. When Dragon went to change her password, she was astonished when the website said the password she knew was correct, was wrong! If it was wrong how did she log in? A few minutes later, Dragon received a message from Browniee102, it read, simply, "Hello Child (d)". Dragon knew this wasn't the real Browniee102, seeing as she was away on skype and that there was no way Browniee would do this to her. Besides, why would just any other hacker message specifically Dragon? Why not anyone else online? Dragon and Browniee102 concluded this was Cult1313, seeing as there wasn't anyone else targeting Dragon at the time. Dragon made a forum about this, but ! Blossom ! saw it and deleted it. That's why a page like this is so important. Cult1313 On Other Servers and Other Victims Cult1313 also exists on USA, on which server she apparently hacked "RememberItsMia". On UK, she goes unnoticed by a single person, and is only level zero. They have a different typing style than the other users, so it is safe to assume they are not the same person. However, CAN and USA Cult1313 may be. There are no known victims of UK Cult1313. The Forum Dragon's forum didn't last five minutes. The forum title was: "CULT1313 WARNING!!!" Or something along those lines. Dragon was so eager to see if people ha noticed she checked back within the first five seconds. There was a comment, indeed. From a highscore, in fact! ! Blossom ! had commented "Hackers Do Not Exist on MSP.". Dragon replied with: "Sure...". When she went to check back, the forum was not in her list. It is believed ! Blossom ! deleted it, but we cannot be sure. MSP's Fault?!? This could very well be MSP's fault. They were in such a hurry to delete the forum, maybe they are Cult1313, similar to the theory that MSP is Anonymous. Cult1313 does not have a status, and MSP knows that hacker hunters like Gator Gerhardt ignore hackers without status updates. Maybe Cult1313 is a trap for hacker hunters, and only targeted Dragon because they saw that she was streaming MSP. Cult1313 does state that she found Dragon by a stream, so this may be MSP spying on their players. Category:Green Hackers